


New Town, New Beginnings

by MrsMendes19



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: When Emma and her family moved to Mystic Falls, they weren't expecting a life filled with love, death and, most importantly, vampires.
Relationships: Emma/Stefan
Kudos: 1





	1. The new house

**Author's Note:**

> Emma, in this case, is me. I put myself into the story, but feel free to change the name to whatever you wish!
> 
> Happy reading!

When my family and I moved to Mystic Falls, we weren’t expecting a life filled with love, death and most importantly, vampires.

When my dad found us a nice little house in the town of Mystic Falls, he was quick to buy it. We have recently just finished buying everything for the new house, and it was starting to feel like a home again. My little brother wasn’t too happy about the move, since he had many friends that he had to leave behind, but we were sure that he would find some new friends soon. After unpacking all my things, I make my way downstairs and find my dad in the kitchen.  
“This place is amazing, I love it.”  
“So do I. I’m glad I found a place that we can call home.”  
“I agree. I think place will be great.”  
“I think so too.”  
“I’m thinking of going down to the local school and enrolling Tom and myself there.”  
“That’s a great idea.”  
I smile and nod before grabbing my keys and calling out to Tom.  
“Tom, come on. We are going out.”  
“I’m coming!”  
He comes downstairs and grabs his coat.  
“Where are we going?”  
“Down to the high school. I’m enrolling us there.”  
“Do we have to go through all that again?”  
Dad gets up and walks over to us.  
“Now Tom, I think it would be great. You might even make some new friends.”  
Tom sighs before making his way to the car.  
“We will be back soon, Dad.”  
“Alright, have fun.”  
I make my way to the car and get it before starting the car and driving to the school.


	2. Enrolling at the new school

I pull up into the carpark and quickly find a spot to park. We get out of the car and make our way into the administration office.  
“Hello, how may I help you?”  
“Hi, I would like to enroll us at the school.”  
“Of course. Are you new here?”  
“Yeah, just moved here two weeks ago.”  
“That’s lovely. If you would just fill out these papers and hand them back to me, that would be great.”  
She hands me a clipboard with numerous papers to fill out. I grab the clipboard and sit down on one of the chairs to fill them out. I grab a pen out of my bag and begin to fill out the papers.   
After filling out everything, and making sure that I had signed everything correctly, I stand up and hand the clipboard back to the woman behind the desk.  
“Great, thank you very much.”  
“Is that everything that needs to be signed?”  
“Yes, that’s all. Can you start in 3 weeks?”  
I look over at Tom, who just shrugs.  
“Umm, sure. The sooner the better, I suppose.”  
“We will see you in three weeks. Come to this office and someone will escort you to your classrooms.”  
“Thank you very much.”  
I grab my bag and as Tom and I exit, we bump into a tall man.  
“Sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”  
“It’s okay.”  
He steps back. I look up at him.  
“Are you starting at the school too?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Me too. I’m Stefan by the way.”  
“I’m Emma and this is my little brother, Tom.”  
“Nice to meet you both.”  
“Tom and I should get going. We will see you at school.”  
He gives us a smile before nodding and making his way inside. I turn and make my way to the car, with Tom following close behind me.


	3. Where are mum and dad?

I pull into the driveway and park the car. I grab my bag and head inside.  
“We are back!”  
I place my bag and keys next to the door and look around for mum and dad, but they were nowhere to be found.   
“Tom, have you seen mum and dad?”  
“No. It appears that they are not home.”  
“Why wouldn’t they be?”  
“Maybe they went out somewhere. I’m sure that they will be back soon.”  
“I suppose. Are you hungry?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’ll make you something, is a sandwich okay?”  
“That’s fine.”  
We walk into the kitchen and I gather all the ingredients for a simple sandwich. I make Tom and myself a sandwich before walking into the living room to watch some TV. Tom sits down next to me as I start flicking through the channels. I stop on the news channel.  
“The bodies of two people have been found, mysteriously drained of blood. If anyone knows these people or have seen them, please contact us on 0428 884 225.”  
The pictures that popped up on screen where pictures of our parents. I could feel my tears prick with tears. I hang my head and begin to cry, I feel Tom hug me and I wrap my arms around him as we both cry.


	4. Trip to the police station and the coroner's office

The following morning, Tom and I made our way to the police station. We park the car outside and I hang my head as tears begin to fill my eyes. Tom grabs my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze before I lift my head to look at him.  
“It’s going to be okay. You must be strong. We will get through this.”  
I nod before wiping away the tears and getting out of the car. Tom and I make our way inside and were greeted by a police officer.  
“Can I help you, miss?”  
“I don’t really know who to talk to, but the people who were found, were my parents.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that.”  
“Thanks.”  
“We just need you to fill out some paperwork, is that okay?”  
I nod and follow to man to a private room.  
“Wait here, I will return shortly.”  
I sit down at the table and run my hands through my hair. The man returns with a folder in his hands. He hands me a couple of papers to be filled out. I grab a pen and start filling out the paperwork. Once it was all done, he checks it over to make sure everything was completed.  
“It looks good. You will need to go to the coroner’s office, just to identify the deceased.”  
I nod before getting up.  
“Thank you for coming in. I’m sorry for your loss.”  
“Thank you very much. Would you have the coroner’s address?”  
He nods before writing the address down and handing it to me.  
“Thank you very much.”  
Tom and I make our way back to the car and drive straight to the coroner’s office.

We get to the coroner’s office and make our way inside. We were greeted by the coroner himself.  
“Hello, how may I help you today?”  
“The people who were bought in, who were drained of blood, were my parents.”  
“I’m sorry to hear.”  
“Thanks.”  
“If you would just follow me through here, just to identify them.”  
“Sure. Tom, wait here. I can do this myself.”  
Tom looks at me.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah.”  
I give Tom a nod before following the coroner through to the back. He pulls out two drawers, each containing one of my parents.  
“Yes, that’s them.”  
“Thank you.”  
He pushes the drawers back in and turns to look at me. He beckons me to walk back to the front desk. I make my way over to Tom before giving him a hug.  
“Is it them for sure?”  
“Yeah, it’s them.”  
I release him before turning around to look at the coroner.  
“Is there anything else I can help you with?”  
“No that’s all. What were their names?”  
“Olivia and Peter Henderson.”  
“I will add that to the report.”  
I nod and thank him before Tom and I make our way back to the car to drive back home.


	5. First day of school

Three weeks pass and it was the first day of school. I walk with Tom to the administration center and wait to be escorted to our classroom. We had already gotten our timetables, we weren’t in any classes together, which is probably for the best. A man walks into the room.  
“Emma and Tom Henderson?”  
“Yes, that’s us.”  
“Follow me, I will lead you to your rooms.”  
Tom and I get up before following the man through the corridors, he stops in front of a classroom.  
“This is your room, Emma.”  
“Thanks. I’ll see you later, Tom. Be good!”  
I hug him before entering the classroom. The teacher looks at me before standing up.  
“Excuse me, class. Can I have your attention for a moment?”  
The class goes silent as I make my way up to the front of the room. I look around and spot Stefan at the back of the room. He gives me a small smile, I give him a smile back as the teacher speaks.  
“This is Emma Henderson. She will be joining our class, please make her feel welcome. I see a spot at the back of the class, go and sit down.”  
I nod before making my way to the back of the class and sitting down at the desk. I spot Stefan looking at me out of the corner of my eye, I turn to look at him.  
“Hello Stefan.”  
“Hello, Emma.”  
“How have you been?”  
“Fine, how about you?”  
“My parents died a few weeks ago.”  
“That’s terrible. May I ask how they died?”  
“The news said that they were drained of blood. They said that it was an animal attack, but what animal could do that to them?”  
“I don’t know. I’m sorry to hear that. How’s Tom holding up?”  
“I think he’s managing. It might take some time for him, for us, to be okay again.”  
“Losing a parent is hard. I lost mine when I was young.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I still have my older brother, he looks after me.”  
“I guess that’s something.”  
He smiles before directing his attention back to the teacher. 

After the class finished, I packed all my belongings into my bag. I see that Stefan is still sitting next to me.  
“Hey Emma, I was wondering if you would like to grab a drink with me later on today?”  
“Sure, I would love that.”  
“Great! Where should I pick you up from?”  
“Can I add my address into your phone?”  
“Sure, here you go.”  
He hands me his phone and I add my address, along with my phone number, into his phone before handing it back to him.   
“There. That’s my address. I also added my phone number.”  
“Thanks.”  
I grab my bag before walking out of the classroom and walking to my next class. 

After school was finished, I meet Tom by the car. We both get in and I start the engine, I was about to drive away when there was a knock on my window, it was Stefan. I roll down my window and he leans on the car.  
“Hello again.”  
“Hey, what’s up?”  
“Just wanted to double check that you still wanted to grab that drink with me.”  
“Of course. Why don’t you pick me up around 5?”  
“Sounds good. I’ll see you then.”  
I nod before he steps back. I give him a small wave before driving off.   
“First day of school and you’re already getting drinks with this guy?”  
“Yeah. There’s nothing wrong with going out for drinks.”  
“Whatever you say, big sis.”  
I drive back home. I couldn’t wait to see Stefan, there was something about him that drew me in.


	6. Drinks and dinner with Stefan

When we get home, I park the car before getting out. I open the door and head straight upstairs into the shower. After my shower, I pick out my clothes and put them on the bed before putting on my home clothes. I still had three hours before Stefan arrived, so I made Tom some dinner before sitting down on the couch. I turn on the TV and flick through the channels, stopping at a movie that was just starting. After the movie finished, I got dressed and applied a small amount of makeup before putting on my shoes. I make my way downstairs, just as there was a knock on the door. I see Stefan standing in the doorway.  
“Hi Stefan.”  
“Hi.”  
“Come on in, I will be right there.”  
Stefan looks around before stepping inside.  
“You have a very nice home.”  
“Thank you.”  
I go and grab my purse before walking back to the living room. I see that Stefan was looking at the pictures on the fridge.  
“Are these your parents?”  
“Yeah…”  
I wipe away the tear that fell down my cheek.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you…”  
“It’s fine. Let me just tell Tom that I’m leaving.”  
Stefan nods before I make my way upstairs to Tom’s room.  
“Hey Tom, I’m going now. I don’t know what time I will be back, but dinner is in the fridge.”  
“All good, have fun.”  
“I will.”  
I go back downstairs to where Stefan was waiting.  
“All ready to go, Emma?”  
“Yeah, all ready.”  
He offers me his arm and I link my arm with his as we walk through the door to his car.

Stefan drives to the Mystic Grill and parks the car. He walks around to my side of the car and opens the door for me. I get out of the car and link my arm with his.  
“The Mystic Grill?”  
“It’s where everyone goes for a drink, you can even get some really good food here.”  
Stefan and I walk inside and quickly find a table, we sit down and wait to be served. It wasn’t long before a waiter walks up to our table.  
“What can I get for you?”  
Stefan looks up at the waiter.  
“We would like two steaks, with the mushroom sauce please.”  
“Is that with vegetables or potato mash?”  
“Potato mash is fine.”  
The waiter writes down our order and walks away from the table, Stefan and I begin to talk.  
“So Emma, what made you move to Mystic Falls?”  
“My family wanted to move. We were having problems in our old town. Tom and I were constantly being bullied at school, it got to the point where my mum pulled us out of the school. That’s pretty much it, how about you? What’s your story?”  
“Well, as I have mentioned before, my parents died when I was young. I still have my brother, Damon. He can be a bit of an ass sometimes, but he’s only trying to protect me. My family were constantly moving from town to town before eventually settling down in Mystic Falls.”  
“How long have you and Damon been in Mystic Falls?”  
“About 20 years now.”  
“Hmmm. I just wish that my parents could still be alive, we barely moved and then they got killed. They didn’t even get to see the whole town or meet anyone.”  
“I’m sure they would have loved the town and the people who live in it.”  
“Me too. They were constantly travelling before having Tom and I.”  
The waiter returns with our food and places it in front of us. We thank the waiter before he walks away. Stefan and I continue to talk as we eat our food.

After we had finished our food and drinks, Stefan pays for our dinner and we walk out into the streets. I link my arm with his as he looks at me.  
“Will you take a walk with me?”  
“Sure.”  
Stefan and I walk for a while before he stops in front of a rotunda in the town’s square.   
“This is beautiful.”  
“Just like you.”  
“Aww, thanks. You’re not so bad yourself.”  
“Thanks. Don’t tell my brother you said that, he will get jealous.”  
“That’s another thing I wanted to ask you, when do I get to meet your brother?”  
“You will meet him eventually, Damon needs time to prepare before he meets new people.”  
“Oh…alright then.”  
Stefan walks up next to me and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.  
“We should head back, we don’t want Tom to worry.”  
“I agree, let’s go.”  
Stefan and I walk back to the car before he drives me back home. He gets out and opens the door for me before we walk to the door.  
“I had a great night, Stefan. Thank you.”  
“Don’t mention it. I had a great time too.”  
I unlock the door before looking at Stefan.  
“Would you like to come in?”  
“No, it’s okay. I should head home too.”  
“Will you be at school tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, I will see you then.”  
“Yeah…see you then.”  
Stefan smiles before he turns on his heels and walks back to his car and disappearing into the distance.


	7. Dinner at the Salvatore residence, what could go wrong?

The following day, I meet Stefan in the hallway at school. I walk up to him and he turns to face me.  
“Hey, how did you know it was me?”  
“I had a feeling.”  
“Okay…anyway, I wanted to ask if you would like to come and have dinner at my place tonight?”  
“I would like to, but I had other plans. I wanted to ask you the same thing.”  
“Oh well, I accept. I’ll have dinner with you.”  
“Great, if you’re lucky you might even get to meet my brother.”  
“I can’t wait. I’d better get to class, talk to you later.”  
“I look forward to it.”  
I walk to class before sitting down and taking out everything I need and focusing on the teacher as he starts the lesson.   
After class, Stefan was waiting for me outside of the classroom.   
“Hey, Stefan.”  
“Hey listen, I have to head straight home. I’ll pick you up around 7.”  
“Sounds good. I can’t wait.”  
He leans in and gives me a kiss on the cheek before leaving. I spot Tom walking towards me.  
“Tom, wait up!”  
“What’s up?”  
“I’m going to have dinner with Stefan tonight at his place. Will you be good with dinner tonight?”  
“Yeah, I can just order something in. I will be fine.”  
Tom and I walk to the car and I drive home. I quickly have a shower before applying some makeup and making my way downstairs. I walk into the kitchen and see Tom making a sandwich.  
“How do I look?”  
I turn in a circle.  
“You look great.”  
“Thanks. I want to make a good impression.”  
“You will.”  
“Are you sure that you don’t want me to make you something before I go?”  
“Nah, I’m fine. I can manage.”  
There was a knock on the door, Stefan had arrived to pick me up.  
“Hey Tom, mind if I steal you sister for a few hours?”  
“Not at all. I’ll enjoy the silence while she is gone.”  
I give him a gentle slap on the shoulder before picking up my small bag and walking over to Stefan.  
“You look beautiful.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Are you ready to go?”  
“Yeah. Let’s go.”  
I link my arm with Stefan’s as we walk through the door. I lock the door before we make our way to his car. 

The ride to Stefan’s house wasn’t long and we were there in no time. Stefan parks the car and open the door for me. I link my arm with his before we walk to the front door. He opens the door and we step inside, we were greeted by a tall, dark haired man.  
“You must be Emma, it’s lovely to meet you. I’m Damon.”  
He takes my hand and places a kiss on it before straightening up.  
“Stefan hasn’t stopped talking about you. If I wouldn’t know better, I would say that he has caught feelings for you. Haven’t you, brother?”  
I look over at Stefan, who just hangs his head and nods slightly.  
“Yeah, it’s true. Emma, I have caught feelings for you…I know we have only just met a few weeks ago, but I can’t stop thinking about you.”  
“Stefan, I can’t stop thinking about you either. I have caught feelings for you too.”  
Stefan looks up and walks over to me. He places a hand on my hip, another on my face and pulls me in for a kiss. I wrap my arm around his neck and deepened the kiss before pulling away, remembering that we had company. Damon looks at us before scoffing with a slight smile.  
“See, I told you that Stefan had feelings for you.”  
I nod slightly before looking around the house.  
“Your house is massive!”  
Stefan walks up to me and places a hand around my waist.  
“Our whole family lived here, but they moved overseas, leaving Damon and I with the house.”  
I look over at Stefan, who guides me to the dining room table and sits down next to me.  
“Is everything okay, Stefan?”  
“Yeah, everything’s fine. Just thinking.”  
“Penny for your thoughts?”  
“Just thinking about our family history, it’s a long story.”  
Damon walks up to us and places a bowl of spaghetti bolognaise in front of me.  
“I didn’t know what kinds of food you ate, so I just guessed.”  
“It’s fine. I love spaghetti bolognaise.”  
Damon smiles before walking away. I lean in closer to Stefan.  
“Your brother seems nice. Nicer than I expected, actually.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Well, after you told me that he can be a bit of an ass, I expected him to act like it too.”  
“Trust me, you’ve only seen the good side of Damon. You don’t want to see the bad side?”  
“The bad side?”  
“It gets ugly.”  
“Then let’s hope I never see that side. Do you have a bad side?”  
He looks at me.  
“Everyone has a bad side, Emma. Some people are simply better at hiding it.”  
A loud crash came from the kitchen, Stefan and I go to investigate. Damon was standing over some broken plates that he had dropped.  
“I’m sorry, it was an accident.”  
I look at Damon.  
“I’ll help you clean it up.”  
I walk over and bend down, picking up the broken pieces off the floor. As I grab a piece of porcelain, it cuts my hand and I immediately start bleeding.  
Damon bends down and presses a hand towel on my hand, causing me to hiss in pain.  
“Thank you, Damon.”  
“Don’t mention it.”  
I look up at him and I see that his eyes were focused on my hand. He presses the hand towel to my hand again and blood runs over hands. He slowly lifts his hand before dropping it again and standing up.  
“Stefan, I think that Emma needs stitches. It looks like a very deep cut.”  
Damon turns away and drops his head.   
“I’ll deal with it. Emma, come on.”  
I stand frozen where I am. I had caught Damon’s reflection in the kitchen door, and what I saw shook me to my core. His eyes turned red and he appeared to have fangs growing out of his mouth.  
“Stefan, get Emma out of here!”  
I feel Stefan grab me and pull me out of the room.  
“What did I just see back there?!”  
“It’s a long story…”  
“Tell me.”  
I stop in my tracks, making Stefan look at me. He looks down at my hand before shaking his head. He turns away.  
“I think that you should go and have that hand checked out.”  
“I’m not leaving until you tell me what I saw back there.”  
“Emma, please. Don’t do this.”  
“Tell me!”  
I place a hand on his shoulder, the one that wasn’t bleeding, and turn him to face me. It turned out to be a bad idea, as his eyes turned red, just like Damon’s.   
“Emma, please leave!”  
“What are you?”  
“Just go!”  
He pushes me away before running off in the opposite direction. I stood there, not knowing what I had just witnessed.


	8. Doing some research

I order a taxi and make my way to the hospital, to have stitches on my hand. Once I had my stitches, I order another taxi to take me home. When I arrive home, I pick up my laptop and sit down on my bed. I open my browser and do some research. I am shocked by the results, all my research points to ‘vampires’. I sit back, leaving my laptop open. I see Tom walk past my room, I quickly sit up and shit my laptop.   
“Hey, is everything okay?”  
“Yeah, just doing some research on something.”  
“Something for school?”  
“Yeah…for school.”  
“Okay, well I’m off to bed. See you tomorrow at school.”  
“Alright, goodnight.”  
“Goodnight.”  
Tom walks to his room and I open my laptop again. I open a news article from ten years ago and see that there were quite a few people found, with their blood drained, just like my parents. I quickly print out the article, along with a few others, so that I could confront Stefan about it tomorrow. I shut down my laptop and make myself comfortable on the bed. It would be a while before I would drift off to sleep. I keep thinking about how vampires need to be invited in, in order to be able to enter a house. Did I just let a vampire into my house? I shake my head, trying to clear it, in order to be able to sleep. I shut my eyes and eventually fall asleep.


	9. Confronting Stefan and getting an explanation

The following morning, I noticed that Stefan wasn’t at school. I sit on one of the benches and pull out the articles, skimming through them. I stumble upon something interesting…vampires can’t walk in direct sunlight, they would burn to death, but Stefan had no troubles with the sunlight. I made a mental note to ask him about it when I see him next.   
After school, I drive to Stefan’s house to confront him. I didn’t want to be there, but I needed answers. I knock on the door and Damon opens it.  
“I need to talk.”  
I make my way inside, stepping past Damon.  
“Please, come in.”  
“Where’s Stefan.”  
“He’s around. Hey brother, there’s someone here to see us.”  
Stefan appears at the top of the stairs.  
“Who is it?”  
“It’s Emma.”  
Stefan comes to the bottom of the stairs, and I take a step back.  
“Please, don’t be afraid.”  
“I am Stefan.”  
“I didn’t want you to find out this way.”  
“I don’t care. I just want answers.”  
I pull the articles out of my bag.  
“About you, about the disappearances.”  
“And you will get them. I will answer all your questions. Come into the living room.”  
I walk ahead and sit down on the couch, Stefan sits down opposite me.   
“There are so many questions that I want answers to, but I don’t know how I want to say them.”  
“How about this? I will tell you the whole story, and if you have any questions, feel free to stop me and I will answer them. Okay?”  
I nod and Stefan begins to tell me his and Damon’s story. I don’t interrupt him once. When he was done, he looks at me and waits for me to talk.  
“Wow Stefan, that’s quite a life that you have lived.”  
“Yeah.”  
“So you haven’t fed on a human for over 100 years?”  
“100 years and counting. Damon is different thought, he prefers human blood. He takes expired blood bags from the local hospital, so it’s nothing to worry about. He doesn’t feed on live humans.”  
“Unless they annoy me.”  
We hadn’t noticed that Damon had walked into the room. He sits down next to me.  
“So, now that Stefan has told you our whole life story, did it change your mind about us?”  
I look between the brothers.  
“I suppose so. I have one more question.”  
“And what would that be?”  
“How can you guys walk in the sun light? Shouldn’t you burn to death?”  
Stefan shakes his head.  
“Usually we would, but you see our rings?”  
Damon and Stefan hold up their hands, showing me their rings.  
“They help us walk in the sun light, as long as we wear them, we won’t burn in the sun.”  
“That is awesome!”  
Stefan nods before getting up. He walks over to me and I stand up, he looks me in the eye.  
“So, now I have a question for you. Are we still together or…?”  
“I don’t know. Are we?”  
I smile before pulling him into a kiss.   
“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ then.”  
“You do that. Thank you for being honest with me.”  
“You’re welcome. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask them.”  
“Thanks, I will.”  
I look down at my watch.  
“Everything okay?”  
“Yeah, I should be heading home though, Tom must be wondering where I am.”  
“Cool.”  
“I’ll message you later.”  
“Sounds good. Say hi to Tom for me.”  
“I will.”  
I kiss Stefan before making my way out the door and back to my car to drive back home.


	10. Stefan is in trouble

Later that night, there was a knock on the door. I walk downstairs and open the door, to see Damon standing on my doorstep.  
“Hello Damon, what brings you here?”  
“We need to talk. Can I come in?”  
“Sure, come on in.”  
Damon steps inside and I close the door behind him.  
“Try and stay quiet, Tom is asleep.”  
“I’ll try.”  
“What did you want to talk to me about?”  
“It’s about Stefan.”  
“Is he okay?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“It means that I haven’t heard from him in a few hours. He went out to feed and hasn’t returned home.”  
“I’m sure he’s okay.”  
“Yeah, well last time this happened, he got kidnapped and tortured.”  
I take out my phone and call Stefan, it went straight to voicemail.  
“Do you think the same thing has happened?”  
“I don’t know. I am not aware of anyone who would try and do that. Last time, we managed to kill the vampires after I rescued him.”  
“If you need my help, I will help you.”  
“Good. Let’s go.”  
He turns to leave.  
“Do you even know where he would be?”  
“I have an idea.”  
“Okay, let me just let Tom know.”  
Damon nods and I head upstairs into Tom’s room. I shake him gently to wake him up.  
“I need to head out for a while. Will you be okay?”  
“Yeah, it’s not like I will be doing anything at this time.”  
“Okay, I just thought that I should let you know.”  
“Where are you going anyway?”  
“Don’t worry about that, go back to sleep.”  
Tom lays back down and I leave his room, closing the door behind me. I put on my jacket and shoes before making my way back downstairs to Damon.


	11. Damon and Emma to the rescue

Damon and I get into my car and start driving. He guides me down streets that I have never been down, before eventually asking me to stop the car next to the woods. I pull to the side of the street before parking the car.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“We need to walk from here. The car is too loud, they would hear us coming.”  
We get out of the car and he steps in front of me.  
“Keep behind me and keep quiet.”  
I nod before we start making our way into the woods. The ground crunches between our feet with every step.  
We continue to walk deeper, suddenly Damon pulls me down to the ground and places a finger on his lips, indicating for me to be quiet.   
“Stay here. Don’t move.”  
He looks around before using his vampire speed to take down two guards. He hides behind a tree and I run to him. I duck down behind the tree next to him.  
“Okay, he should be in there. Follow me.”  
We get up and make our way to an underground bunker. We descend the stairs and Damon takes out the guards as we get deeper into the bunker. As we get deeper, we could hear screams of pain coming from one of the rooms.  
“Damon, we have to get to him.”  
“I know, let’s not rush into this.”  
“What are we going to do?”  
“Bait.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“We are going to use you as bait.”  
“No, we are not.”  
“Just listen. You are going to walk through here, like you just discovered this place by accident, when someone comes to check, I’ll take them out. Sound like a plan?”  
“I don’t like that plan, Damon.”  
“If you have a better plan, I’m listening.”  
I look up at him, before sighing.  
“Fine, I’ll do it. You better make sure I don’t get hurt.”  
“I will, now go. We don’t have any time to waste.”  
I peek around the corner before stepping out of our hiding spot and start walking even deeper into the bunker.

I walk deeper into the bunker, hearing the screams of pain getting louder with every step that I took. I run my fingers across the cold, hard stones that lines the bunker halls. I walk around a corner and was greeted by a tall man.  
“Excuse me, miss. You shouldn’t be here.”  
“I thought this place was abandoned, sorry. I will go.”  
“Make sure you do.”  
I turn on my heels and walk back to Damon, who uses his vampire speed to kill the guard.  
“All clear, Emma. Come on.”  
I run to him, picking up the guard’s hat and putting it on.   
“Let’s go, Damon. I can’t stand Stefan’s screams anymore. We need to get him out of there.”  
Damon nods and we walk into the room where the screams were coming from. I look around to see four guard surrounding Stefan, who was tied up and defenseless. I walk closer but Damon pulls me back.  
“Are you crazy? They will kill you if they notice you. Let me go ahead.”  
I nod before he turns around and walks out in plain sight.  
“Well, what have we here?”  
The men turn and face Damon.  
“You are not supposed to be here!”  
“I know. That’s my brother. I’m here to save him.”  
The men run towards Damon, but he quickly manages to take the down. Once all the men were killed, I run to Stefan.   
“Stefan, open your eyes. It’s me.”  
Stefan slowly opens his eyes and looks at me.  
“Emma?”  
“Yeah. Hold on, I’m going to get you down.”  
I untie the rope holding Stefan up, he collapses to the ground. I run back to him and wrap my arms around him. He wraps his arms tightly around me before looking at me.  
“How did you find me?”  
“I had help.”  
I look over at Damon.  
“Hello, brother.”  
I help Stefan up before we make our way out of the bunker. We walk back to the car, where Damon gives Stefan a bottle of animal blood. Stefan takes the bottle and drinks it before throwing it into the back of the car. He looks at me before pulling me into a hug.  
“I love you, Emma.”  
“I love you too, Stefan. Let’s go home, you need your rest.”  
We get into the car before Damon drives back to the house. I help Stefan out of the car before we make our way inside. Stefan and I go upstairs and lie down on the bed. I cuddle closer to Stefan and place my head on his chest. He pulls me closer before kissing my forehead.  
“Goodnight, my love.”  
“Goodnight, baby.”  
I smile before giving Stefan a kiss. He kisses me back before laying back down. I give him a cuddle before falling asleep. Tonight was quite an adventure, I knew that I would have to explain myself tomorrow, but I didn’t care. I only cared about the fact that Stefan was safe.

The End


End file.
